1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to controlling the flight of an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for compensating for airspeed variations in controlling the flight of an aircraft.
2. Background
When air flows across a wing of an aircraft, lift is generated. This lift is caused by the airfoil shape of the wing. The flow of air across the wing causes a net upward force that causes the lift for the wing.
When the airspeed of an aircraft changes, this change in airspeed may affect the lift generated for the aircraft by the wing. For example, an increase in airspeed results in an increase in lift on the wing. When an aircraft is moving in a desired trajectory, a change in airspeed may change the lift in a manner that changes the trajectory of the aircraft.
In some cases, changing the trajectory of the aircraft may be undesirable. As a result, the pilot or other operator of the aircraft may provide input through a flight stick or some other control to maintain or return the aircraft to the desired trajectory. This type of operation requires increased attention by the pilot to operate the aircraft.
When the lift changes, the pilot may be unable to perform other operations while correcting for the change in the lift. As a result, a co-pilot or other operator helps the pilot perform these other operations.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.